Characteristics of...well it really.
by JoJo1
Summary: Logan is wondering what the hell one thing inhabiting the mansion really is...


Disclaimer: Nope, not mine today either. Or is it? Only the seemingly random way the words fit together to bring together a hopefully coherent story belongs to me...  
Feedback: Sure, bring it on.  
Authors notes: Well, blame Lateo, Karen and Terri for this. I just had to do one of these silly little things too...  
---------------------------------  
You all know me. Logan, often called Wolverine by my enemies. If you're a  
friend, call me Logan.  
I live at a place called "The Xavier Institute for the gifted". Just a  
fancier name for a zoo if you ask me.  
  
I've certainly nothing against wildlife or living in the wild. One of the  
essentials in life and I thought I knew everything there is to know about living   
free as the bird, being one with nature and knowing what kind of prey can be found   
and what might be an enemy.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
There is one, well I'll just settle for living being for now, thing living  
here that's completely new and strange to me.  
  
It looks like it is a human but looks often are deceiving. In this case  
that's more true than ever.  
  
The subject in question has the kind of voice that really gets on your  
nerves and chills you to the bone really fast. That in itself doesn't exclude   
it from being a member of the human race as everyone close to certain teenagers can   
tell you right away. When the voice is of the kind that the human throat shouldn't be able   
to prodcuce in the first place you start to wonder.  
  
Moreover, the subject is of the female kind. Have you ever heard of a human  
teenage-girl of around 16-17 that wears the same clothes all the time? How many of those  
yellow jackets do she own anyway? Or was she born in one? Speaking of being born. Last summer  
I had the misfortune to see said subject in a swimming suit. Yellow of course. I'm not the kind  
of guy to turn a blind eye to female beauty but there was something wrong. Normally, humans  
have a belly-button. This one hasn't. Not a normal one anyway. It seemed to be made of metal.  
That doesn't necessarily means she's not human which my skeleton can attest to. I can't see the point  
in adding metal to that particular place of the human body though.  
  
I also find it strange that for someone that looks so human to be able to  
lack the very basic self-preservations that's built into us since eons back. There's simply no  
trace of them. Not only has she on many occassions being completely oblivious to her  
surroundings and almost gotten herself killed by trucks, cars, motorcycles and just about every  
other vehicle when trying to cross a street. No, apart from that she seems to get a kick out of  
annoying me, the resident bad-ass, whenever possible like hiding my beers or trying to be  
a voyeur whenever I'm in the shower. If that's how we evolved from apes into man then I'm  
seriously beginning to wonder if it isn't the Church that was right instead of Darwin. Survival of  
the fittest and parts of the species that acts like that just doesn't make sense.  
  
It's also rather strange that she doesn't seem to need food like the rest of  
us. Every living being do need some sort of nourishment to get by, no matter how  
little body mass they have. This one seems to be the exception to that rule. One  
hot dog or a burger a day just isn't enough. If not that thing she's always chewing on  
and makes bubbles out of has hitherto unknown qualities as food.  
  
Finally, she has some rather unique ways when it comes to mating. I won't go  
into details, because quite frankly I don't want to know them myself and it would only  
give you nightmares I'm sure. Suffice to say that more often than I care to count her would-be  
suitors has run screaming for the hills as if they had the Hound of Baskerville hot on  
their trails. Which might not be far from the truth.  
  
To summarize, I think it would be best to call this thing a it for a lack of  
a better word. It's definately a one of a kind thing and by the look of things it will stay  
that way. I certainly hope so! One Jubilee Lee is more than enough. 


End file.
